QED
by Daisy60
Summary: Brennan is all about facts. Read and find out what she's after this time. Kind of AU, apart from a well-known reference to the tv show.


**Letter Q Bones fans. Sort of AU. Brennan is all about facts so read and find out what she's after.**

**Apart from the title in Latin there are a few things in this shot which are very Italian (though they belong to the whole world BTW as two of the best representatives of our gastronomy). It's my homage to the amazing David Boreanaz who not only is Italian in origin but also appreciates good food and wine. **

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters. But writing about them is such fun.**

**Q.E.D.**

**(Quod erat demonstrandum)**

Booth just couldn't sit still in his chair and concentrate on the huge pile of paper work staring at him from his desk. _Mission impossible_ he declared to himself. And the reason was always the same: Temperance Brennan. Who else?

Since their very first encounter, at the American University, he had found it extremely difficult to take her out of his mind. The moment he had entered the expansive room and laid his eyes on her something had clicked in his brain. Over the years she had become his partner at work during the day and a constant presence hunting his dreams at night. What they used to do to each other in his dreams he was determined not to reveal to anyone but some days when he looked at her he thought she was so brilliant she was able to read all the desire that was burning him alive.

Oh yes, they had kissed. Twice. The first time they were so high because of the Tequila that she had refused to have sex with him leaving him in the rain outside the pool bar staring at the cab which was driving her home, alone. Then, hell. They hadn't seen each other for so many months he still hurt at the thought of it. She had been so hard on him afterward he had done all his best to try and convince her to work together again.

Just partners. Right. Who was he fooling? Hugs and stolen glances was all he was getting from her and a massive amount of headaches at each meaningless relationship she boasted about. Because she did _that_, to him, they were partners after all and partners never hide anything from one another. She had learned that _from him_! So he had to listen to her detailed descriptions of her sexual intercourse with those useless lovers of hers...

"I didn't know you were such a prude Booth" she had stated matter of fact while they were having dinner at the Founding Fathers.

"I am certainly not a prude Bones."

"Then why do you blush when we start talking about my sex life or ...yours? Not to talk about some particular body parts... or masturbation...you seem to lose your ability to utter a complete sentence."

"I prefer to keep such things very private Bones that's all." he had pointed out though she hadn't been too satisfied with his reasoning.

"Still you look quite shocked when I recount my sessions of sexual intercourse, Booth."

"Because that is just crap. A whole lot of crappy sex Bones. That has nothing to do with making love."

"Sexual intercourse is a natural response to physical urges Booth, it has been so since the..."

"Oh don't give me any of that Bones! Sex is just sex. Making love is when two people become one." In saying so he had leaned towards her face digging his excited coal black eyes into hers.

She hadn't flinched, holding his stare. Obviously processing something at the speed of light.

"Very well then. How about a weekend?" she had proposed.

"A what?"

"You know Booth, a period of two days, forty-eight hours...should I tell you the minutes?"

"No need to, Bones. I know what a weekend is. What do you need a weekend for?"

"Is that a sufficient amount of time for you to prove your theory of the difference between sex and making love?"

He had almost choked sipping his beer. "Are you suggesting that... we... uh...make...?"

"Yes, would next weekend be fine for you? 'cos I'm free."

"I'm too, Parker is staying with Rebecca and Captain Fantastic this weekend."

"Perfect. My place Friday night, yours Saturday. It seems reasonable to me, doesn't it?"

"Reasonable enough" he had said his voice lowering to a whisper. Then recovering from the shock he had added "Your place, my way Bones. Date first. I'll pick you up at seven, dress up, I'm taking you out for dinner."

"I knew you would say something like that, you are such an old fashioned romantic Booth. Still... dinner it is."

Booth sighed and put down the sheet he was holding in his hand. There was nothing more he could do, his mind was already flying high... dinner... with Bones...her place...tonight...

It was five o'clock. Time to go home and get ready, for his date.

He was so nervous he felt like a teenager. Except that _it really was_ his first date with her. He knocked and she opened straight away.

"Wow Bones! Talking about good timing..."

"I was... sitting here... waiting for you..."

"Nervous?"

"Yes, you?"

"Me too. This is crazy Bones."

"Why are you holding your hand behind your back Booth?"

"Oh Jeez, I almost forgot... these are for you."

"Daisies and daffodils? Booth this is really... hot!"

He burst out laughing. "Sweet, Bones, it's sweet. You're funny, you know that? And beautiful, and _hot_. You look gorgeous tonight." he said truthfully.

"So are you Booth." he was in fact very elegant in his dark gray suit.

"Let's go Bones dinner is waiting..."

"Where are we going Booth? She inquired seeing him heading for the highway.

"Just wait and see Bones... you'll like this."

They were silent most of the half hour drive. The restaurant was by a small lake and Bones noticed immediately that there was an only table set on the terrace overlooking the still water front. The steps and the balustrade were lit by flickering candles. On the table, standing proudly alone in a crystal vase, the most beautiful daisy she had ever seen.

"Booth this is ..."

"... for you Bones, he said pulling her chair for her to seat. "It's such a beautiful night, you don't mind if we eat outside Bones?"

"I think it's just... perfect." and she gave him a consenting smile.

They enjoyed their meal and the spectacular performance the full moon allowed them to witness on that extraordinary starry night. Brennan was moved and started to shiver in anticipation of what such caring and sensitive partner could do once she was in his arms. On the drive back to DC they were silent again but for a different reason, this time. Booth reached out and took her hand and softly kissed it. Then he placed it on his heart to let her feel the wild beating in his chest. And a thrill ran through her spine.

"I don't want us to rush this Bones" he whispered lowering the straps of her dress. Though he had longed to be with her for so many years and he was burning with desire he wanted her to understand just how much he loved her. Nothing could ever be crap between them. They found themselves almost naked staring at each other in awe. He knelt and gently pulled her in his arms lowering her on the bed. As he started to move his fingers on her skin Brennan felt like a violin been played by the most skillful violinist. "In fact Temperance I'm going to go really slow." She couldn't help but moan and cling desperately to him as he set an incredible pace into her, a thing she had never experienced before. She felt her heart swell, her mind fly away and her body ignite as the first of a long series of climaxes hit her. What she went through with him, in her bed, that night was far beyond her wildest dreams. No other lover had ever been so generous, passionate and caring. And as their bodies joined over and over again she thought that he was absolutely right: two could actually become one.

"I have been such a fool Booth..." she whispered lying on his chest his strong arms wrapped around her.

"Shh..." he moaned putting his hand on her lips. "Don't spoil this. We'll have time to talk... let's rest... I want to fall asleep with you in my arms Temperance."

She closed her eyes and let a tear slip down her cheek.

"Good morning" he said placing a tender kiss on her nape.

She was startled concentrated as she was on making breakfast.

He circled her body from behind and reached for the knot of her robe undoing it. She groaned happily under his touch but didn't interrupt what she was doing. "Hungry?" she teased him.

"Very... but all I want to eat right now is you..."

"Oh my!" she exclaimed feeling his urge pressing against her back.

He moved her to an empty spot of the counter top and stripped her naked in one deft move then leaned on her bending both of them on the working surface.

"Oh God Bones... you ok? He asked feeling he might be squeezing her a little too much.

"I've never felt bett..." and that was the last thing she had the time to utter as he started moving into her warmth with a rhythm totally unknown to her. All she could do was let herself go, her fingers entwined in his, screaming out his name, begging him not to stop as if her life depended on it. Till they simply exploded together and her mind experienced what she thought to be a total eclipse.

"Do you still think I'm a prude Dr. Brennan?" he said giving her one of his delicious mischievous smiles.

"Hmm, I'm starting to reconsider that." she said bringing the fork to her mouth thinking she had never tasted a better pan cake before.

"Good." he stated swallowing hungrily.

"However... I'll never be able to have breakfast again in here without thinking about what we've just made..." a large smile brightening up her face.

"That's my _imprinting_ you, Dr. Brennan."

"Oh, I _most definitely_ like that!" and they chuckled at their role play.

"So what are we going to do today?" he inquired.

"Spend some time... separately."

"What? - He gasped – "are you kicking me out?"

"Yes... I need some time on my own...and you're … dangerous!"

"Why...? Best-forensic-anthropologist-in-the-world... I'm not wearing a gun..."

"Oh, I'm not sure about _that _Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth... nature has provided you with a very lethal one."

"Awesome Bones... you've paid me the best compliment ever!" and he giggled heartily.

**B&B**

Seven o'clock, Saturday evening. Brennan took a deep breath before knocking on his door. She wasn't as nervous as the night before still she felt her heart beat increase its speed each passing minute. She looked at the neatly wrapped present she was holding in her hands and smiled. That would definitely do, she thought.

"Hi Temperance."

"Booth... - she looked at him eyes wide open in amazement – you are...absolutely gorgeous!" she exclaimed seeing him so elegantly dressed up.

"So are you." And he welcomed her with a soft kiss.

"This is for you." she said handing him his present.

"God, Bones, how did you get this? He just couldn't believe he was holding a 2006 vintage Brunello di Montalcino in his hands. And 2006, really Bones?"

"I thought this was a very special occasion to celebrate Booth. You believe in fate so what year was better than this?" She stated nodding at the date printed on the precious bottle, it was the year they had started to work as partners.

"I... am... really moved...and you so boldly said I'm the romantic one!"

She simply smiled. "I don't know what you're doing to me."

"You're in love Temperance, you've tried to deny it but that's a fact."

She felt her heart swell and her eyes fill with tears as she took in what he had just said so openly.

He placed the wine on the table then turned to her. He reached for her hands holding them on his chest. "I think dinner can wait."

"What did you prepare?" She asked playing with his ruffled hair.

He loved to feel her fingers run gently on his scalp sending goosebumps along his spine.

"Some vegetable lasagne, no meat and my special tiramisu."

"So I guess the wine I brought is just perfect with your menu?"

"Absolutely."

"Let's go Italian then, stay right here!" she ordered.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back in a sec."

He watched her leave the bedroom and he looked at her perfect creamy body worshiping her like a goddess.

She was back holding the open bottle of Brunello in one hand and two empty glasses in the other. She placed the glasses on the night stand then knelt beside him, a wild glare in her eyes.

"Bones, what...?"

"Your place, my way Booth. I'm going to make a very special toast." she said starting to pour the red wine on his chest. When she was satisfied with the amount she had distributed on his skin she put the bottle away and leaned on him kissing and lapping the ruby liquid making the most incredible moans he had ever heard. She paused and dove her stormy blue eyes into his now coal black ones. "Ready for your special treat?"

All he could do was nod his consent and hold his breath as she covered his arousal with the wine making him grip the sheet with anticipation. She resumed her position beside him leaving him enough space to watch then she started to kiss him, stopping every now and then leaving him suspended on the edge as she tasted the delicious blend of him and the wine. The alcohol on his skin and on her tongue set him on fire and he shut his eyes thinking he might actually burn. And when finally his mind was about to blow out he called out her name and dug his fingers in her hair sitting up to hold her close to his shuddering body.

It was past midnight when they sat in his living to eat their dinner. Naked and absolutely unabashed of their nudity.

"You're most definitely not a prude Booth." she said breaking the silence.

"So I was right then."

"Totally."

"And..." he waited for her to complete her statement.

"I've collected enough proof... Special Agent Booth... your theory is faultless... our bodies did break the laws of physics innumerable times and have actually become one. I dare say..." - she paused her lips curling up at the memory of her body fused with his - "I might find it extremely delightful to experiment some more theories with you in the near future."

Oh didn't he love to hear her squint talk to him like that? He found her terribly hot and his body had an immediate reaction to her words.

"Now, Dr Brennan... would you really?" he said taking the tiramisu and walking her toward his bedroom.

"Immensely."

**A/N: I would also like to dedicate this story to two people who shared with me a very special part of my life, in London, in the early eighties. I lost track of them but they're still on my mind and I would really love to get in touch with them again. So dear readers from Australia and New Zealand if you happen to know Grace Patterson (Bullaburra) and Nikki Solly (whose father was English and moved to NZ) let me know. That would make my day. Thanks.**


End file.
